vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kemu/@comment-41.205.90.229-20121203184752
With all the things going around internet about what these songs are about, perso, I think I found a theory: The Boy, Gumi was a genius who dropped out of school and invented a device to grant the ultimate wish (reset button, all of this probably for a girl who rejected him); going back into the time again and again each time one killed itself.However, he is always disatisfied, hence the "How many time have I spend in this utterly failed life". At the end, he start gettint anoyed by his game because he was too "fastidious" and decided that instead of starting always the same thing, he gotta change ("This world can live witout me") In invisible, he seems to reveal he was hated ("I don't want to hear all that gossip", "All the hate is on me"), and how much he wasn't noticed (He is probably invisible to the girl who alredy rejected 3000 time, but he could also be actually invisble afterward thank to the invention) But here again, he is starting to hint about himself thinking of letting go of restarting same lifes ("one memory was bad already"). In "Life cheating game", the song explain how he feel after doing so and how he end up dying again and again and the moral dilemna which come with it: whatever he does, he knows when and how he is gonna die and he doesn't even care anymore, he just go to the bus, this is why it is "Life cheating". Though it is not sure, he could be the joker sneering until "all the feeling had vanished", and planning his own death thus both being the "reaper" with the scynthe and the victim. In "Tale of 6 trillion year and a night" (whether it is overnight or not, I admit I prefer it like that ;b) , here it suggest that the effect of starting life over and over again had repercussion, he ended up being a "hated" and "forsaken" "demon child" who lost all feeling for starting life over and over again (like in Life cheating game where he could be the joker), and that he still feel as "cold " as he was in "Life reset button".After all he dropped out in height grade, so he could still look like he child. Then he meet someone who could actually give him faith into life again, the person who "led him away" and whith whom he "play" even though he had no place in the world anymore. With the person, he wanted to live a "normal life" again, but without anybody to think of him as invisible like before. "The Earth final confession" recounted his love for the person in 6 trillion year (I guess he can be niknamed earth for living more than 6 trillion year), and he is reflecting of what being immortal make him become. No that he became emotionally grown up, he think he was childish to want something like that. He is sad that even though he did all of this probably to be able to confess, he is still all "alone". (In the screen, aroun 3:00 to 3:30, one can see a clock indicating that he is in (around) 7051). So he admit that he had to finally loose everything, everyone, and to see the humanity going wild to admit he loved her (well the person is showed as AI so, I guess I can call her...) He finally, "Wind-uo God", show how much he was naive by comercialising his device to start life again then realising all wishes, thus creating a ruckus in the human world.The device could actually be the cube, the pandora box which finally realeased all evil in human because the f